With or Without the Mask
by Conspiraty
Summary: Chat Noir encounters Volpina and hits her with the cataclysm, but it turned out to be someone he didn't want to hit. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.


_Penguin: Hii chibis! So this one features someone some of you probably don't know about: Bridgette. Bridgette is basically the old version of Marinette. When they were making plans to do an anime, they invented Bridgette (Ladybug) and Felix (Chat Noir), but they decided to do the version we all know today :D But they might be making it, I don't know, but that's where she comes from, and I don't own Bridgette xD_

 _Let's have a hamburger and move on! ~Eats a hamburger~ owo_

 _Oh! And! Question: Which character do you think is most like you and why? xD_

* * *

Chat Noir glared at Volpina, watching her smirk and laugh. "Give it up Chat, Ladybug will _never_ love you the way you love her. She doesn't need acknowledge your presence, join me and together, we can rule Paris!"

Chat growled. "You're wrong! It doesn't matter if she doesn't love me, I'm her partner…and I always will be, no matter what happens!"

"But isn't it tiresome to always be chasing a girl who always rejects your advances?" Volpina walked up to Chat Noir, and grabbed his bell, pulling his head closer to her. "Besides…I'm way more interesting than that low-life wannabe superhero." Volpina whispered.

Chat narrowed his eyes and yelled Catacylsm, raising his hand in the air. He scratched her, making black appearing all around her. Volpina gasped, but then Volpina detransformed and revealed to be…

Ladybug. Ladybug's face froze and she fell to the ground, not moving. Chat gasped loudly and ran to Ladybug. "Ladybug? Ladybug! Answer me please, don't end it like this."

Ladybug didn't respond, her face white as a sheet. Chat started to shake her body back and forth. "Come on, it's not funny anymore! Please, wake up!" Chat's eyes were filled with tears as he looked down at her. "I didn't mean to do it…I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU! PLEASE, WAKE UP!" Chat cried, sobbing on Ladybug's unresponsive body.

* * *

"Marinette."

Marinette slowly opened her eyes and saw a girl with pale skin, long blue-haired ponytails, red long ribbons tied in her hair, and a ladybug suit on. "Huh?" Marinette whispered as the girl helped her up. "Marinette, it's nice to finally meet you."

"W-who are you?" Marinette questioned, looking around her. It was white and the only thing that had color was the girl and Marinette. "And where are we?" Marinette muttered.

"I'm Bridgette. I was Ladybug, that is, until the miraculous earrings were passed to you. And we're inside of your mind, which doesn't have anything in it right now is because you're unconscious."

"W-why did I end up being unconscious?" Marinette asked. Bridgette's lips went into a thin line. "Unfortunately…Chat Noir accidentally hit you with his Catacylsm…and you haven't woken up yet."

"W-what?! Is he okay?!" Marinette questioned. "Yes, he's fine, would you like to see?" Bridgette asked. Marinette nodded, and a little screen popped in front of her, showing her what was going on. She saw Chat Noir carrying her unconscious body, tears falling out of his eyes as he ran. Marinette heard the beeping and saw her body detransforming.

Chat Noir looked down and saw Marinette's body covered in blood, eyes still closed. "M-Mari?" he whispered. He stopped running and looked down at her. He slowly lifted one of his claws and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I'm so sorry Mari." Chat choked out, running again.

The screen faded away and Marinette's eyes widened. "He…he's trying to save me?" she whispered.

"Well why wouldn't he? He is your partner." Bridgette responded. "Bridgette…I'm not the same girl that wears that mask. I'm clumsy, I can't do anything right, and I can't even talk to the boy I love. I'm a failure, I'm…nothing. I'm a disappointment…I'm not worth saving!" Marinette cried out, clutching her fists and looking down, sobbing.

"Marinette, why do you think you were chosen to be Ladybug?" Bridgette asked after a while. Marinette blinked, tears still flowing. "Huh?"

"I said, why do you think you were chosen to be Ladybug?" Bridgette hissed at her. "I…don't-"

"It's because you're not SUPPOSED to be the same person who wears that mask. All Ladybugs are unique; it doesn't matter if you're clumsy or shy. None of that matters! What matters is the person UNDERNEATH that mask, and that you can be the hero Paris expects you to be! How do you think Master Fu would react if you're doubting yourself when you're everything and more?!" Bridgette said to Marinette.

"Bridgette…I-"

"Listen to me Marinette. With or without the mask, you and Ladybug are the same. There's no difference in the two. The same person who wears the mask…is the same person underneath it. And I'm positive that Chat feels the same way about you."

"Bridgette…he didn't fall for the girl who was underneath the mask, he fell for Ladybug, the other part of me." Marinette whispered.

Bridgette looked up and commanded, "Play the clip."

"Huh? What clip?" Another screen popped up and Marinette looked down, watching. It was when Chat Nori and Ladybug saved Paris for the first time. Everyone was cheering and Chat Noir looked at her in amazement.

"Wow, whoever is underneath that mask, I love that girl." Chat said, smiling. Marinette gasped and the screen disappeared. "You see, if you die, Chat Noir wouldn't be able to live without you. He'd be depressed, and we don't want that, right?"

Marinette slowly shook her head. "No…"

"So wake up. Be with him. He needs you to be strong right now. And remember, Ladybug will always be a part of you…just like it's always been a part of me." Bridgette waved as she turned into rose petals and slowly blew away.

"Marinette?" Marinette heard, a voice calling her. She looked around, trying to see where it is coming from. "Marinette." The voice said louder.

A huge screen appeared in front of her, showing Adrien sitting next to Marinette, clutching her limp hand. "Marinette please…I need you. I need you to come back. I love you."

Marinette gasped and watched as Adrien started to sing the Miraculous theme song.

"Miraculous…" He whispered. "Simply the best…" Marinette heard beeping and the world turned white.

Marinette slowly fluttered her eyes, adjusting them to the light. Marinette fully opened them and Adrien looked at her in shock. "Marinette?"

"A-adrien?" Marinette mumbled. "Marinette! Oh my god, Marinette! I'm so glad you're here!" Adrien tightly hugged her and she felt his tears fall onto her face. Marinette hugged him back as he cried. "I'm so sorry…I'm sorry My Lady…" Adrien said as he was sobbing.

Adrien let go and kissed her. Marinette gasped and whimpered, but slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. Bridgette stood in the doorway, smiling at the two. "You'll never be alone…" she whispered, and then walked away from the room.

* * *

 _Penguin: I'm not crying…those are the onions over there. Yeah, it's onions…~leaves a box of tissues out~ ~sniffles~ Bai chibis._


End file.
